the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
The World's Most Autistic Wiki
THIS WIKI IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED AND\OR A SANE INDIVIDUAL PLEASE LEAVE. We actually mean it, this wiki is not for the faint of heart. Welcome to the The World's Most Autistic Wiki A fun wiki some pile of autistic shits use in their spare time. I hope you little niglets hate this as much I do, and that you suffer so much that your anus prolapses. Safety Warning: Do not read this wiki if you are: * Susceptible to cancer * Sensitive to anything at all * Pregnant * Receiving or recovering from surgery * Neurotypical Links because Chris is a lazy motherfucker: Darules.jpg|Important!!!|link=Meta:The Rules|linktext=Please read this before doing anything Foodmachine.png|Create an article|link=https://the-worlds-most-autistic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage|linktext=do it you loser Art.jpg|Article request page|link=https://the-worlds-most-autistic.wikia.com/wiki/Meta:Article_Request_Page|linktext=if you want something made or are unoriginal, go here Ohh.jpg|All pages|link=https://the-worlds-most-autistic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages|linktext=for easier navigation\because I'm lazy Okay, but what exactly is this about? It's a mixed bag really, but it has no true purpose, other than being autistic and mildly funny. One article, it's an encyclopedia dramatica knockoff, and in another it's some weird parody of those crossover wikis. It's all terrible, but it's my own type of terrible, which is basically terrible^2. Can I add my own page\edit an article? Real Talk: Yes, definitely, but you have to adhere to some basic shit. If your shit is too autistic even for me (that´s pretty bad man), I´ll delete it. If it´s amusing in some way or another, it´ll stay. If its really good, i dunno, we'll give you shoutout or something. What about editing? your sad, autistic ass says. Well, yes, you can edit articles. Follow the rules, and be a decent person. Meta articles and the front page may not be edited by little infidels, only admins, so they are protected. If you're ever debating editing an article, remember this: if even you are not sure if its good, it is probably not worth adding. The Spotlight Speaking of shoutouts, The Spotlight! this is the space where the good, well written and/or funny articles go. If you're lucky, your article might mind end up here. Do not place your own articles here, and do NOT ''ask for your article to go here,you autistic egotistical fucks. 'The Kawaii Virus The Kawaii Virus (scientific name Roseascrotum Prodigium) is a chronic, currently incurable contagious disease, known to turn regular, productive memb ers of society into bloodthirsty traps with a weird obsession with the color pink. It is hard to diagonse in it's early stages due it being commonly mistaken for regular old faggotry. It is most commonly found in teenage and adult men, although """research""" has shown that women can get it too, and that lolis may have been the first carriers of the virus. '''Featured Image Suddenly, for no apparent reason, The Bird of Judgement has changed his hair again. But not only has it been styled entirely different, it has grown 156x, curled 1823x tighter, and dyed allover yellow. If you come across this in a Nebraskan cave, yes, this is TBOJ, and you're most likely about to either enter Hell or be clapped. News Space The news space is where we report entirely random shit. It should be called the "Joke Space." If you have a funny idea to put on the news space and you aren't an admin, tell one of us, and we might add it. Probably not. *A Nebraskan man spends over 20 million Nebraskan Nigles on surgery to make his girlfriend look like his "waifu", finds out that his "waifu" is a man. *Japan has threatened to attack the entirety of North America using The Kawaii Virus. *A large dump of lemons was discovered by local preschool, to their surprise, each lemon contained a fanfiction lemon. *A shit load of crazy shit happened in Heaven, re-electing Jesus, putting Heaven in an even worse state. *The Cat City vs Cock Town war has finally begun, and already, there have been a total of 4 casualties. *Child found guilty for 4 separate cases of owning and distributing Adult Porn. Important Links i swear these are important. Yes, they are at the bottom of the fucking homepage, but... shut up. Our Forum (still WIP) We have a forum. We will likely never use it, but it exists. Community Portal The portal for the Wiki. It is still a work in progress(has no meaningful content), but i swear, i will make it. The Rules The fucking rules page. Read it, you loser Meta Shit Self explanatory. Go here if you're clueless. Latest activity ii Virus Featured Image Recently, an ominous photo began popping up on random parts of the internet, and it is suspected to be the real sister of The Mother. The Mother herself has yet to take note of this, but the image has begun appearing in African servers, especially Libya. This implies that this entity is traveling across the plant via cyber space, and it it moving straight towards the home of the Mother. This is also huge news, because, soon there may eventually be a whole family of Negro gods. If you know this person, have ever seen/met them, or know ANYthing at all about this person/image, please make immediate note of it, as this being may be undeniably powerful. News Space The news space is where we report entirely random shit. It should be called the "Joke Space." If you have a funny idea to put on the news space and you aren't an admin, tell one of us, and we might add it. Probably not. *A Nebraskan man spends over $2 million dollars on surgery to make his girlfriend look like his "waifu", finds out that his "waifu" is a man. *Doctors discover new condition known as "Input Lag", which affects around 14% of those on the autism spectrum. *Nebraska declares its independence from The US, but, since Nebraska is so full of autists, they will probably never be recognized as independent. *A large dump of lemons was discovered by local preschool, to their surprise, each lemon contained a fanfiction lemon. *A shit load of crazy shit happened in Heaven, re-electing Jesus, putting Heaven in an even worse state. *The Cat City vs Cock Town war has finally begun, and already, there have been a total of 3 casualties. Important Links i swear these are important. Yes, they are at the bottom of the fucking homepage, but... shut up. Our Forum (still WIP) We have a forum. We will likely never use it, but it exists. Community Portal The portal for the Wiki. It is still a work in progress(has no meaningful content), but i swear, i will make it. The Rules The fucking rules page. Read it, you loser Meta Shit Self explanatory. Go here if you're clueless. Latest activity Category:Browse